


Horny lighting

by charlottefrey



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Also this started out as a stupid idea, M/M, Police AU, Smut, Sort Of, This is super self-indulgent, and this has nothing to do with the actual fic, appreciate the title, bc this is what happens when i have typos, but i sorta rolled with it, even though i hate wasps, i love phil and would fight threethousanfourhundrendandninetyfive (3495) wasps for him, no beta we die like men, they are legendary and get turned into fic titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 15:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: What does everyone love? Policemen in tiny uniforms posing for stupid calendars.Unless you are called Captain Rae Sloane.





	Horny lighting

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say for myself.
> 
>  
> 
> Other than that I have too much time on my hands, Phil is a VERY BAD influence on me and I do stupid shit when I am unsupervised. (just kidding i love phil, the precious tiny human living too far away from me). Enjoy this new 'masterpiece' of AU from me with the awesome artwork I got out of Phil. 
> 
> APPRECIATE HUX BLUGE AND KYLOS NIPPLE IF YOU PLEASE!! (bc they are very important and Phil spend a lot of time on them)

[Phil on tumblr](http://boredbyreality.tumblr.com/post/180249775282/a-commission-for-charlotte-frey-who-is-a-total)

  “HUX!”

The loud shout echoed down the egg shell coloured corridor and made everyone in the open office flinch. Almost boredly, PD Armitage Hux lifted his head up and looked at Chief Sloane.

  “Sloane,” he said with a smile. “Is there something the matter.”

  “Oh yes! If you would be so kind as to explain to me what went through your mind when you and Ren took these photos for our charity wall calendar,” Sloane held out a printed picture.

  “It was Rey’s idea. After all Ren and I are on the August page,” Armitage replied evenly.

  “It’s a disgrace to our precinct!” Sloane gave Armitage her best glare.

Armitage didn’t even bat an eyelash. He had been working with Sloane for so long already, nothing she threw at him had any effect on him. Knowing all eyes were on him, Armitage stood up.

  “With all due respect Chief Sloane,” Armitage began and brushed a hand over his jacket. “No one takes offence when the firefighters put calendars like that out. I know for a fact that everyone in this room who participated in the photoshoot has photographs just like this one. We can publish one with normal pictures and we can publish one with naughty ones.”

  “You do realize that this experiment could be very well jeopardized by this nonsense,” Sloane’s voice was a tad softer than before.

  “I assume you are referring to the attempt to make the police seem more approachable by publicity stunts like this calendar in question.”

  “Yes.”

  “Then let me be blunt: People have already made their mind up about us and publishing a calendar in which one sees us in our full uniformed glory probably won’t change the public image that much,” Armitage inhaled deeply. “Yes, these kinds of photos are ridiculous but they show us to be human as well. Instead of being mindless killing machines ordered by the government, you know?”

Sloane looked at Armitage for a few long seconds. The gears were running in her mind and she was looking at the issue from all sides. Armitage licked his lips, slightly nervous that he might have overstepped, but then a sly grin played on her lips and she nodded.

  “Hux, I think you might have a point there. We will publish two calendars and see which one has a better public reception.”

Without another word, she turned on her heel and walked back into the office. With a huff, Armitage fell back into his seat and rubbed a hand through his hair.

  “Whoa, you are _seriously_ good at bullshitting your way out of tight spots,” Poe, Armitage’s desk partner whispered.

  “That’s what she said,” Armitage chuckled.

Poe shook his head at him.

  “Seriously though, you believe in the stuff you said?” Finn asked, leaning against Poe’s desk.

  “Yes. Think about it. We have a seriously bad reputation. Why don’t we give that the middle finger and show them that we can be fun as well.”

  “You just wanted to put yourself and Kylo out there looking like this,” Poe said.

  “Maybe,” Armitage winked at him.

  
  


  “I’m married to such a smart man,” Kylo muttered softly.

  “Yes,” Armitage moaned, pressing his head against the pillow.

  “So smart,” Kylo whispered before he took Armitage’s dick into his mouth again.

With a keen, Armitage arched off the bed, hands straining against the padded cuffs chaining him to the headrest. Kylo’s lips slid lower and lower, inching towards the base of Armitage’s dick. It was painfully slow and it was painfully arousing.

  “Kylo,” Hux whined and tried to push deeper, but Kylo’s large hand kept him down, pinned to the soft sheets.

It was infuriating to be driving closer and closer to the edge and then have it all denied. Hux glance between his legs and caught Kylo staring straight at him, eyes half opened with his hair in utter disarray.

It almost undid him.

  “Kylo you’re so fucking hot,” Armitage slurred. “I wanna fucking touch you.”

With a whine, he threw his head back and tried thrusting up again, but Kylo forced him down again. As he slowly pulled off, Kylo’s free hand played with Armitage’s balls and there was even a slight drag of teeth along the sensitive skin of Armitage’s dick.

  “How badly do you want to touch me?” Kylo asked before he kissed the tip gently.

  “So badly,” Armitage whined.

  “Really?” Kylo muttered and started to mouth Armitage’s balls.

  “God, why do you have to be so mean?”

  “Because you love it,” he replied with a smile.

He kissed Armitage’s inner thigh before he sucked a small bruise into the creamy white skin. Again, Armitage struggled against his cuffs, to no avail. Kylo chuckled softly and licked up the underside of Armitage’s dick.

  “Just fuck me,” Armitage whimpered.

  “But do you deserve it?” Kylo smirked and swallowed Armitage’s dick down in one go.

With a loud, undignified moan, Armitage threw his head back as Kylo furiously sucked his cock. Kylo pushed Armitage’s legs even further apart as he brought Armitage closer and closer to the edge.

Just before he came, Kylo pulled off with a pop. A string of saliva connected his lips and Armitage’s cock.

  “Kylo,” Armitage whined.

  “You want me to fuck you?” Kylo asked softly.

  “Yes please,” Armitage begged.

Kylo kissed Armitage’s inner thigh before he reached for the bottle of lube. As he slowly opened Armitage up, Kylo continued to mouth Armitage’s dick. Still whining, Armitage continued to struggle against his cuffs.

  “Hush sweetheart,” Kylo said softly. “Not much longer.”

As he slowly moved up the bed, covering Armitage’s body as he went, Kylo kissed a trail across Armitage’s chest. When he finally settled into place Armitage tried to kiss Kylo. Instead of indulging him, Kylo kept his distance until Armitage fell back onto the pillow in frustration.

Slowly two fingers rubbed at Hux’ hole, spreading the lube across it. Kylo smirked as he watched Hux gasp and whimper. It took Kylo ages to finally breach Hux’ hole properly. As he scissored his fingers gently, Hux arched off the bed and panted.

  “You’re so pretty like that,” Kylo whispered. “So handsome, so lovely.”

Hux only gasped and clawed at the sheets as Kylo opened him up agonizingly slowly.

Finally Kylo was finished and lubed himself up. Holding his dick in one hand, he braced his other arm onto the mattress and leaned over Hux. With a wicked grin, Kylo rubbed the tip of his penis over Hux’ hole and chuckled as he listened to Hux pleas.

The startled gasp escaping Hux’ mouth was loud in the otherwise silent room. Kylo kissed Hux’ neck, feathering kisses along his jawline and lips.

  “So pretty, so perfect,” Kylo whispered as he gently fucked into Hux. “I love you.”

  “I love you too,” Hux moaned. “Oh god, go faster!” He yelled and struggled against his restraints.

Kylo chuckled again and buried his face in the nape of Hux’ neck. Then he fucked into his husband in earnest, making him scream loudly.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and giving kudos! If you enjoyed this fic, please leave a comment and make sure to head over to Phil's tumblr!!


End file.
